


The Devil in Castle Rock

by midnight__shadow



Category: Castle Rock (TV), KING Stephen - Works, Needful Things - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Gen, Missing Scene, Mystery, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: В Касл-Роке каждый справляется с Дьяволом по-своему. Потому что у каждого в этом городе свой Дьявол.
Kudos: 4





	1. Рисунок (Поп Меррилл, Джозеф Дежарден)

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть и на ФБ https://ficbook.net/readfic/8917353

Настроение было хуже некуда. Реджинальд _и даже не пытайтесь звать меня Реджи_ Меррилл заглушил мотор и вылез из машины. Ему хотелось закрыться в магазине и выпить, но дерьмовые дела требовали его дерьмового внимания. Он посмотрел сквозь стекло на пассажирское сиденье, где лежали документы со службы, и обрадовался, что пока не эти. Эти дела еще могли подождать.

Неохотно Поп обернулся и увидел перед собой дом, освещенный низкими лучами зимнего солнца. Постройка постепенно начинала превращаться в развалину. Правда из-за того, что Джозеф жил здесь, она скорее всего должна была протянуть еще долго. В последнее время в городе появилось немало заброшенных домов, поглощенных травой, деревьями и вьющимся виноградом, но присутствие человека, пусть даже такого безразличного, как Джозеф Дежарден, словно заставляло стены держаться лучше.

Поп подошел к двери и постучал. Спустя полминуты ему так никто и не ответил, поэтому он дернул ручку, но тоже безуспешно. Он не говорил Дежардену, когда приедет, сказал только, что сегодня, и велел ждать его. Не хватало еще этому французу с раздутым эго думать, что Поп подстраивается под его график. Так что, решил он, лучше Джозефу околачиваться где-то поблизости для его же собственного блага.

Обойдя дом, на фоне залежавшегося грязноватого снега Поп увидел ящик, похожий на большую собачью будку. Дверь была открыта. И на звук шагов оттуда наконец вышел Джозеф.

— Что это за дерьмо? — спросил Поп.

— Здравствуй, Поп, — сказал Джозеф, спеша закрыть ящик и одновременно пряча что-то в карман.

Но Поп опередил его. Он остановил его руку и заглянул ему за плечо. В темноте было пусто за исключением тарелки на полу. Из месива, напоминающего размокшие хлопья, торчала ложка. Значит, это все-таки не собачья будка, решил Поп. Хотя лучше бы это была она. Он отпустил руку Джозефа и позволил ему закрыть ящик.

— Проходи, — сказал Джозеф, указывая на раскрытые настежь двери черного хода.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он первым вошел в дом. Поп еще раз глянул на ящик, но решил повременить с выводами и последовал за Джозефом.

Внутри было пыльно. У стены Поп заметил ряд коробок, пропахших плесенью, словно там хранились все устаревшие учебники, выброшенные местной библиотекой. Во всем вокруг витало ощущение заброшенности, и здесь было далеко не так уютно, как в магазине, но Поп, который видел суть вещей, знал, что всем этим пользовались. Дом был жилым. Только его хозяин относился к вещам иначе, нежели он сам, и накапливал их по другим причинам. Словно для него любая мелочь имела какую-то необъяснимую ценность, просто потому что она появилась в его городе в подходящее время.

Джозеф повел его в комнату, которая при других обстоятельствах могла бы сойти за гостиную. Там располагалось пианино в компании двух продавленных кресел, на одно из которых он указал своему гостю.

— Просто отдай мне долбаные деньги, — проворчал Поп.

Лицо Джозефа помрачнело, но он только пожал плечами и потянулся к одной из коробок, которые стояли на крышке пианино. Оттуда он вынул конверт.

— В этот раз деньги за мизинцы? — поинтересовался Поп с усмешкой, пересчитывая.

До тюрьмы Винс, брат Джозефа, собирался отдать ему долг деньгами, заработанными по страховке. Он отсек себе два пальца и даже получил компенсацию, но мошенничество быстро раскрылось. И это при том, что Поп и так дал ему отсрочку после смерти жены.

— Все правильно? — спросил Джозеф, игнорируя подколку.

Все было верно, и Поп положил двадцать семь тысяч в карман, думая о том, как заплатит по счетам магазина. Ведь в этом мире долги были созданы, чтобы оплачивать другие долги. Но он не мог толком сконцентрироваться на этой мысли, потому что в голову лезли навязчивые воспоминания о том ящике. Его усталый разум не утратил способность проводить параллели. Только дурак не предположил бы хоть на секунду, что Дежарден держал там кого-то. И Поп никак не мог не связать этот факт с объявлениями, которые он видел по городу. В конце концов расставлять вещи по местам входило в его обязанности.

— Что у тебя в том ящике? — спросил Поп, глядя на него самым отстраненно-осуждающим взглядом, который он тренировал для особых случаев.

— Мне кажется, ты сам успел убедиться в том, что там ничего…

— Дерьмо собачье, — перебил его Поп. — Это как-то связано с тем ребенком? Приемным сыном Диверов.

Джозеф никак не отреагировал на его заявление. По крайней мере внешне он остался невозмутим. Но Поп не сомневался в том, что хотя бы отчасти прав. Иногда они забывали, что люди в этом городе знают друг друга лучше, чем кажется со стороны, и скрывают больше, чем можно подумать. Например, мало кто догадывался, что Рут Дивер приходилась Меррилу троюродной сестрой. Поп готов был поставить доллар на то, что даже сам пастор об этом не подозревал.

— Не вижу никаких причин предполагать, что я причастен к исчезновению этого мальчика, — наконец после короткого молчания заявил Джозеф.

— А я приезжаю к тебе домой и вижу тебя в этом ящике. Ты стоишь над миской с каким-то дерьмом и что-то прячешь в карман, — возразил Поп. — Что там у тебя?

Тот сделал короткий шаг назад и уперся в гору коробок у стены. На мгновение на лице Джозефа промелькнуло сомнение.

— Доставай, — настаивал Поп. — Шерифу Пэнгборну будет интересно узнать, что происходит у тебя дома.

Не то чтобы Поп собирался обращаться к Алану. У него с Пэнгборном была своя история. Только Джозеф об этом скорее всего не знал. Потому что он, похоже, попался на его уловку и после некоторых раздумий вывернул карман своего бесформенного пиджака. Оттуда он достал сложенный вдвое лист. Поп вырвал его у Джозефа из рук и развернул.

— Что за черт? — спросил он, глядя на рисунок.

Поп сразу отметил, что у автора есть определенный талант. Еще немного практики и он был бы готов заплатить ему за его картины, правда не уверен, что хотел бы. На наброске был изображен человек. Молодой парень с резкими чертами лица, полными губами и большими обеспокоенными глазами. Если все остальное было нарисовано едва ли не штрихами, то глаза автор проработал до мельчайших деталей. Казалось, они существовали отдельно от рисунка. Поп даже подумал, что они следят за ним. Как будто глаза были живыми, словно они звали его, пытались ему что-то сказать.

Он помотал головой, избавляясь от непонятного наваждения. В голове прояснилось и он пришел к выводу, что человек на рисунке ему не знаком. Но художника он знал хорошо. В углу листа под схематичным изображением дерева (много лет спустя, после войны, Поп узнает, что видел древо эволюции Чарльза Дарвина) он заметил подпись — Д. Лейси. Поп перевернул лист и на обратной стороне обнаружил все новые и новые глаза и фразу, повторенную несколько раз. «Но когда надеемся на то, чего не видим, тогда ожидаем в терпении». Слова были ему незнакомы, но Поп был готов поклясться, что это библейская цитата, потому что голос, который прочел эту строчку в его голове, принадлежал Мэттью Диверу.

Только это ничего не объясняло. Он знал, что Лейси набожный человек, но как это было связано с рисунком? Что делает рисунок директора тюрьмы у Джозефа? Какая между ними связь? И как это все относится к той клетке в лесу?

Поп не хотел спрашивать, но просто не мог выбросить эти вопросы из головы.

— Что это? Вы с Лейси устроили тут притон для пидоров? — спросил он. — Кто это такой?

Джозеф махнул рукой,

— Сейчас это не важно, — ответил он. — Что ты видишь, когда смотришь на этот рисунок?

Поп вздохнул и закатил глаза. Что он видит? Что тут что-то происходит. Что, возможно, Лейси использовал Джозефа для незаконного бизнеса. Нет, это он еще мог понять. Если не поддержать, то хотя бы уместить в свою картину мира. Но рисунки и этот религиозный налет беспокоили его намного больше. Такое впечатление, что это ебанутый город наконец совсем сошел с ума.

— Считай, что на этот раз я ничего не видел, — ответил Поп. — Но если я узнаю что-то еще, моя рука не дрогнет, когда я буду давать полиции анонимную наводку.

С безразличным лицом Джозеф протянул ему руку, ожидая, что Поп вернет рисунок. Но тот был слишком зол. Во внезапном приступе гнева он порвал этот чертов лист прямо перед ним, позаботившись о том, чтобы изувечить творение Лейси до неузнаваемости.

Когда ему показалось, что этого достаточно, он скомкал обрывки и сжал в кулак. Поп посмотрел на Джозефа, но тот спокойно выдержал взгляд его холодных голубых глаз. В некотором смысле он даже уважал этого своеобразного затворника. Конечно, его навязчивое собирательство — это идиотская привычка, но Джозеф все-таки следовал своим принципам. По крайней мере Поп уважал его до тех пор, пока у него хватало на это сил. Ведь Джозеф обладал тем, чего так недоставало ему самому, — смирением. И иногда Поп настолько его ненавидел, что от понимания не оставалось и следа.

Медленно Поп разжал кулак и со злостью вытряхнул прилипшие к ладони лоскутья бумаги. Джозеф, как и следовало ожидать, ничуть не изменился в лице.

— Я не люблю, когда мои вещи забирают, — сказал он тихо.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты это переживешь, — процедил Поп. — Если тебе понадобится новый хлам, добро пожаловать в «Империю Изобилия». Я думаю, мы подберем тебе новую картину с каким-нибудь мальчиком.

С этими словами Поп развернулся и направился к входной двери. В гневе он потянул ее на себя и, выдернув хлипкую защелку, вышел на улицу. Не оглядываясь, он направился прямиком к автомобилю. Мотор загудел еще до того, как за ним захлопнулась дверца. Через несколько секунд Поп уже выезжал по грунтовой дороге по направлению к городу.

Он сжимал руль, словно желая разорвать его на части. Ему надоел этот чертов город. Только за последние месяцы тут случилось столько дерьма, которое горожане старались не замечать. Школьный автобус, прокатившийся на поезде. Вертолет. Мэттью. Поп вообще не понимал, как люди в здравом уме ходили на его проповеди. У Мэттью, которого он знал с детства, всю жизнь был такой вид, словно он ждет, что вот-вот с небес прольется гнев Божий. Будет неудивительно, если к тому утесу на озере, с которого он упал, начнут съезжаться долбанутые всех мастей.

И теперь к этому всему добавились Дежарден и Лейси.

Господи, да Поп легко мог пережить проповедь. Ему было плевать на незаконные сделки. Дело было не в этом, а в том ощущении, которое он испытывал, глядя на город. В последнее время у него складывалось всеобъемлющее неотвратимое впечатление, что все вокруг взяли и безнадежно ебанулись. И со временем становилось только хуже. Он слышал много россказней про старые добрые времена, но впервые был готов с ними согласиться. Может, поэтому он теперь колесил вокруг города и даже сам вызывался поехать к Дежардену за долгом. Ему все настолько осточертело.

Когда Поп въехал в Касл-Рок и направил автомобиль к «Закусочной Нэн», он был зол, как черт. И не в последнюю очередь на самого себя. Да, он заключал не самые честные договоры и сдирал с людей деньги за дешевое барахло, но что-то все равно зудело глубоко в его голове. Не совесть. Осознание того, какая отвратительная эта жизнь. Неспособность сделать что-то другое, если уж на то пошло.

Он мог бы прямо сейчас повернуть к магазину и позвонить шерифу Пэнгборну, рассказать ему о своих подозрениях насчет Дежардена и Лейси. Ведь если отбросить религиозную чушь, все выглядело так, словно эти двое держали мальчика с того рисунка в собачьей будке. Возможно, они продали его и многих других таких же какому-нибудь уроду, который вывезет его из штата, связанным по рукам и ногам в очередном ящике. Черт, да, возможно, прямо сейчас Лейси трахал этого парня в своем подвале. Кто знает?

Но точно так же, как Поп представлял себя набирающим номер Алана, он четко осознавал, что никогда этого не сделает. Потому что это слишком сложно. Слишком много дерьма выльется наружу в городе, который не любит когда кто-то сует нос не в свои дела. Ведь если копнуть глубже, окажется, что свежий слой грязи, в котором все барахтаются, всего лишь прикрывает утрамбованное дерьмо подревнее. И если его вытащить наружу, оно размокнет под новоанглийскими дождями за пару дней.

Нет, туда он лезть не станет. Это против всех его жизненных установок. Так он решил раз и навсегда.

Припарковавшись на обочине у закусочной, Поп взглянул на документы, которые все еще ждали его. Если он подпишет их, через несколько дней вновь отправится на базу. После этого, куда бы его ни послал дядя Сэм, там все будет по-другому — другое отношение, другие проблемы, другие возможности. Там, за сотни миль от дома, все будет зависеть только от него. Помимо этого кто-то же должен приглядывать за мужем его сестры, который при первой же возможности поведет себя так, как подобает идиоту, который считает, что он бессмертен.

Мысль о том, чтобы опять провести месяцы под палящим солнцем, билась в его воспаленном измученном разуме, причиняя почти физическую боль. Но уехать все же хотелось. Перестать быть тем, кем он стал в этом городе за всю свою жизнь, хотя бы ненадолго. Ведь вопреки расхожему мнению не весь его мир ограничивался этой свалкой хлама.

Он достал ручку и принялся за дело.


	2. Свой Дьявол (Мэттью Дивер, Вилма Ержик; таймлайн мертв)

Как же Мэттью хотел закрыть уши ладонями и попросить ее заткнуться. Иногда его удивляло, каким образом этой женщине вообще удалось выйти замуж. Сплетен Мэттью не выносил, но даже до него долетали разговоры о Пите Ержике. И обычно люди говорили: «Господи, если бы она была моей женой, я бы вышел за сигаретами и больше не вернулся».

— Мы должны поднять этот вопрос на собрании! — кричала Вилма Ержик. — Мы должны найти виновного и прекратить это раз и навсегда!

Ее подруга, Дженни Тауэр, едва не грозила Дьяволу кулаком. Мэттью видел, как дрожат ее руки.

— Община должна объяснить этим малолетним хулиганам, что Касл-Рок — не то место, где можно разрисовать стену церкви своей… — Вилма фыркнула. — Богохульной мазней!

Карикатурно ухмыляющийся Дьявол, выведенный алой краской на белоснежной стене церкви, был безразличен к ее возмущениям. Как ни странно, Мэттью тоже. Иногда ему казалось, что Вилму не так заботит сама ситуация, сколько ее собственный гнев. Он хорошо помнил, как она месяц цапалась с владелицей магазина мороженого на Мэйн-стрит из-за пустякового конфликта за парковочное место.

— Никаких собраний. Я попрошу, чтобы его закрасили, — спокойно сказал он. — И сообщу в полицию. Пускай они разбираются.

С тех пор, как шериф Пэнгборн покинул Касл-Рок, чем непомерно порадовал Мэттью, с местными копами он общался куда охотнее.

— Что? — взвизгнула Дженни. — Как ты можешь так говорить? Мы должны сфотографировать этот кошмар и сделать заметку в «Голосе». Мы должны сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Вилма охотно кивнула в искреннем негодовании.

— Нельзя пускать ситуацию на самотек. Мэттью, я понимаю, что ты очень расстроен из-за Рут…

— Довольно, — он поднял руки, чтобы успокоить их. — Рут тут ни при чем. Это всего лишь рисунок какого-то подростка. Нам нужно закрасить его и заниматься своими делами.

Взгляд Вилмы, которым она впилась в него, полыхал гневом.

— Если ничего не предпринимать, через несколько месяцев черти будут повсюду! — пригрозила она. — Запомни мои слова. Неужели мы позволим этим, как ты выразился, подросткам остаться безнаказанными и делать все, что им вздумается?

На пару прекрасных секунд Мэттью закрыл глаза, избавляя себя от Вилмы и слепящего солнечного света, залившего улицы города ясным субботним утром. Больше всего в жизни он ненавидел бессмысленный шум.

— Слушайте, — ответил он после паузы, устало потирая лоб. — Если вам хочется, вы сможете обсудить это со своим новым пастором. Я собирался сказать на службе в воскресенье, но, раз сложилась такая ситуация, теперь вы знаете.

Женщины обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

— Рут поступила очень некрасиво, но не принимай все так близко к сердцу, — сказала Дженни и понизила голос до шепота: — Я уверена, если найти хорошего адвоката, ты сможешь добиться опеки над Генри. Мы можем помочь…

— Говорю еще раз. Рут не имеет к моему уходу никакого отношения, — перебил он ее, впервые призывая на помощь свой угрожающе вкрадчивый голос, которому обычно люди не решались перечить. — А сейчас мне нужно договориться насчет краски.

Он посмотрел на нескольких молчаливых свидетелей, собравшихся позади них на улице, а затем вновь на Вилму и Дженни.

— И никаких статей в газете, — добавил он. — Пока еще это моя церковь.

Поставив точку в разговоре и оставляя их в немом удивлении глазеть на Дьявола, Мэттью ушел. Не успел он пройти пару шагов, как за его спиной послышался нарастающий шепот. Очередные сплетни стали расползаться по городу, подстегиваемые его заявлением.

Мэттью направился в свой скромный кабинет при церкви, стараясь не думать о людях, которые будут говорить о нем и его семье. Ему пора было собирать вещи. Потребуется не одна коробка, чтобы вывезти все, что у него накопилось за годы службы. Ведь он жил своей работой. И не перестанет жить ею, даже когда его смена в церкви Воплощения подойдет к концу. Потому что дома Мэттью ждало кое-что более важное.

Может, хорошо, что Рут уехала? Она бы все равно ничего не поняла.

Недавно она прислала ему пару фотографий. Мэттью думал, что та не станет, но иногда Рут давала о себе знать. Один снимок был с ней и Генри. На другом Генри был сам. Он стоял на фоне Массачусетского залива, раскинув руки и робко улыбаясь. Ветер трепал его волосы и пытался украсть легкую летнюю куртку. Мэттью помнил, что волосы были намного короче, когда он видел сына в последний раз.

Генри бы тоже не понял. Она сделала Мэттью его врагом. Но, может, со временем? Иногда ему хотелось взять телефон и позвонить по тому номеру, что был на обороте одной из фотографий, но он не решался. Это была бы слабость с его стороны. Недопустимая слабость.

И пустая трата времени, точно как беспокойство по поводу рисунка Дьявола на фасаде церкви. Раньше Мэттью взбесился бы. Его проповеди стали бы похожи на обжигающий огонь с небес, сокрушающий грешников и щадящий избранных праведников. Но это был просто глупый детский рисунок.

В отличие от того мальчика, которого он запер в своем подвале.

Генри. Так тот себя называл. Личина Дьявола более опасная и хитрая, чем плоская карикатура на стене.

 _Его_ Генри. Слишком хорошая замена, чтобы быть правдой. Слишком хорошая, чтобы не сомневаться, но он почти поверил ему. Мэттью так хотел поверить ему, что в некоторые моменты готов был отдать все, лишь бы не замечать уловок. Только он не мог, сколько бы не пытался.

Люди в Касл-Роке боролись с Дьяволом по-своему. Он слышал множество историй, где тот скрывался за алкоголем или злостью и завистью к соседям, но у Мэттью больше не было времени на мелкие грешки. Как говорится, _не мстите за себя, но дайте место гневу Божию_. И поэтому ему потребуются все его силы.

Он еще раз взглянул на кабинет, где провел так много лет, подбирая лучшие слова для своих речей, и стал собираться. Это было необходимо. Оставалось только позвонить насчет краски в городскую службу, иначе, видит Бог, Вилма станет страшнее любого Дьявола. Плохая полоса кончилась, и теперь им нужно было удерживать хрупкое равновесие. Свою лепту в него он внесет, пока может.

Ведь Мэттью, как никто другой, знал цену спокойствия в этом городе.


	3. Рут (Алан Пэнгборн, Рут Дивер)

— Не уходи, — повторила она. — Включи телевизор. Я сейчас приду.

И скрылась в дверном проеме.

Рут. Его Рут, которую он так долго звал с собой. Рут, которая отправилась варить кофе на кухню, где он хотел по утрам готовить ей завтрак. Рут, единственная женщина, которую он полюбил после того, как думал, что жизнь никогда не станет прежней.

Рут, о которой Дженни Тауэр, встретив Алана у полицейского участка, сказала: «Сын оставил ее на сиделку. Учитывая его прошлое, не удивительно». Рут, которая ездила в клинику в Портленде.

— Мы не виделись четырнадцать лет, — осторожно сообщил Алан, когда она завела его в дом.

— Я знаю, — она кивнула. — Я знаю. Я помню, как тебя уговаривали остаться.

Губы Алана искривились в полуулыбке. Городской голова обещал ему новую технику и внеплановую премию, если он передумает увольняться. Дошло до того, что подчиненные перегородили Алану дорогу и потребовали объяснить, что не так и чем они могут помочь. Ему это польстило, но он подозревал, что в глубине души они всего лишь боялись перемен. В маленьких городах заведенный порядок играл слишком важную роль.

— Хочешь кофе? — спросила Рут. — Чаю?

— Конечно. Кофе.

— Тогда присядь. Я сейчас вернусь.

Рут задержалась у двери и посмотрела на него взглядом, в котором горел озорной огонек. Он не помнил, чтобы раньше видел нечто похожее в ее глазах. Может, тот и появлялся, но лишь на мгновение, пока она не вспоминала про Мэттью.

— Надо же. Алан Пэнгборн. Кто бы мог подумать, что годы пойдут тебе на пользу?

Алан фыркнул, смеясь.

— Не уходи, — повторила она.

И скрылась на кухне.

Алану не хотелось смотреть телевизор. Он хотел бы, чтобы все сложилось иначе. Чтобы он тем вечером не патрулировал ту чертову дорогу и чтобы у него в трейлере не было десятков писем от Лейси. Чтобы Рут собрала вещи и уехала до того, как Мэттью умер.

Но он взял пульт и нажал на кнопку.

Там был исторический канал. Алан тепло улыбнулся, вспоминая об их давнем разговоре возле библиотеки. Рут держала в руках стопку книг, посвященных Исландии и Скандинавии. Кольцо на безымянном пальце едва заметно блестело под хмурым осенним небом.

— Приходите в воскресенье в Церковь воплощения, — предложила она, когда они разговорились.

Алан красноречиво взглянул на ее книги. Ему не сложно было связать религиозность с увлечением историей, но он удивился, что эта женщина позвала его послушать проповедь.

— Мой муж — пастор в церкви, — объяснила она.

Вдруг на словах «мой муж» его сердце пропустило удар. Последнее, чего Алан ожидал в своей жизни, — это испытать чувства к чьей-то жене. Тогда еще слабые и лишь зарождающиеся, но уже осознанные.

— Я обязательно приду, — ответил он.

И не солгал.

На историческом канале шла передача про племена в тропических лесах Новой Гвинеи. Алану было плевать на эту дыру и на далекую жизнь людей, которые не знают ни снега, ни их веры, ни их слов, но переключать он не собирался. Иногда он смотрел эти программы, вспоминая, как Рут интересовалась далекими странами.

«В племени есть традиция, касающаяся браков, — говорил рассказчик, пока камера снимала смуглых мужчин и женщин, одетых лишь в набедренные повязки и причудливые ожерелья. — Если муж и жена больше не желают состоять в союзе, муж ищет себе замену. Незнакомец берет имя этого человека, отрекается от своего прошлого и отправляется к женщине. Та же обязана принять его безо всяких вопросов. В этом отражается…»

— Минутку, — напомнила о себе Рут с кухни и появилась в дверях с двумя чашками кофе.

— Я помогу, — ответил Алан, вставая.

— Он еще и джентльмен.

Рут оценивающе склонила голову. Ей нравилось, что она видела, и это не ускользнуло от внимания полицейского, пусть и в отставке.

Вместе они сели перед телевизором, словно ни в чем не бывало. Алану вдруг стало так комфортно с ней, так хорошо в ее доме, словно это его дом. Он переживал, что здесь все будет чужим, но получилось наоборот. Может, из-за еле заметных следов на стенах, где раньше висели теперь забытые кресты. Но казалось, если он положит ноги на кофейный столик, никто и не возразит. Как будто он сидел в своей собственной гостиной.

— Ты знал, что в кинотеатре в Льюистоне по четвергам показывают черно-белые фильмы? — спросила Рут, делая глоток кофе. — Мы могли бы заехать после твоей смены.

— Я больше не на службе, — мягко напомнил он.

Рут на мгновение замолчала, глядя в никуда поверх своей чашки. К этому придется привыкнуть. Это не страшно. Но Алан знал, что будет хуже. Как долго?

— Я помню, — пробормотала Рут, и ее взгляд просветлел. — Но для нас ты всегда был шерифом. Сандра однажды пошутила, что мы должны назвать что-то в твою честь. Например, улицу. Конечно, если в этом городе построят что-нибудь новое вместо того, чтобы закрыть.

— Это было бы ужасно, — Алан хохотнул, мотая головой. — Они не посмеют.

— И еще как!

Рут отставила свою чашку на стол.

— Я же не говорила тебе, что Генри юрист? В Техасе.

— Неужели? — Алан тоже сделал глоток кофе, стараясь скрыть едкие нотки, которые могли просочиться в его голос.

Кофе, хоть и был замечательным, отдавал фантомной горечью воспоминаний. Он помнил Генри. Он знал кое-что о Генри. У них было кое-что общее с Генри. И им обоим пришлось уехать далеко, чтобы оставить позади все, что не давало им покоя в Касл-Роке. Только Алану это так и не удалось.

— У него сын. Венделл. Парень мечтает стать космонавтом, — Рут развела руками. — А кто нет?

— Я мечтал стать фокусником, — заметил Алан.

В ее взгляде промелькнул искренний интерес.

— Всегда хотела научиться делать этот фокус с монеткой, — она сложила руку в кулак и тут же распахнула, показывая, о чем идет речь. — Ты знаешь его?

— Может, я и старый пес, которого не научишь новым трюкам, но многое помню, — многообещающе ответил он.

Алан подыгрывал ей. Он не знал, как долго продлится этот самообман, но не собирался задавать никаких вопросов. Чего он ждал, когда шел сюда? Что это будет неловкая встреча, где забытые сомнения вернутся? Что прошлое давно похоронено, а он дурак, который пытается раздуть жар в холодных углях? Что они посмотрят друг на друга и не узнают в их нынешних лицах того, что им так нравилось раньше? Если жизнь избавила его от этих проблем, он не мог не поблагодарить ее. Слишком долго он откладывал все в долгий ящик.

Рут резко встала.

— Я принесу тебе фотографии Венделла, — жестом она попыталась остановить его протесты, хотя Алан даже не собирался отказываться. — Я знаю, что тебе будет скучно их смотреть, но порадуй меня.

— Я не против. Правда.

И она вновь вышла из комнаты.

Алан поставил свою чашку рядом с ее и прикрыл глаза. Это не то, чего он хотел. Он хотел для них все время на свете, но винить в потерянных годах можно было лишь себя. Алан устало откинулся на спинку дивана, чувствуя, как в воздух поднимается тонкий аромат духов. Новых и в то же время необъяснимо близких.

Его Рут.

Он не переставал думать о ней ни единого дня в своей жизни. Не переставал, даже когда мысли отзывались болью в душе. Когда он жалел, что не уговорил Рут уехать. Не сделал ничего, когда она пришла к нему в офис. Не помог ей, как это было нужно, когда она говорила, что не заслуживает счастья. Ждал слишком долго. Даже когда выбрасывал очередное письмо Лейси, не читая его. И когда вскрывал конверт несколько часов спустя, держа в руке стакан с виски. Дейл писал об одном и том же. Каждый чертов раз он присылал ему письма про своего Дьявола. Все его послания звучали так, словно их сочинял сумасшедший. Но Алан видел немало безумных вещей в этом городе, чтобы хоть немного в них верить.

И все же он думал о ней. Рут не должна была оставаться одна. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Правда теперь он твердо решил, что не бросит ее, как это сделал мистер техасский адвокат.

Алан выпрямился, услышав шаги на лестнице. Рут спустилась по ступеням и подняла на него полные удивления глаза. Фотоальбом чуть не выпал из рук, но она быстро пришла в себя. Рут улыбнулась ему. И он знал, что будет готов отдать все ради момента узнавания.

— Я не отниму у тебя слишком много времени, шериф, — пообещала она.


End file.
